My Little Uke
by Koyuki the Snow Fairy
Summary: "Kau itu sudah ditakdirkan lebih pendek dariku, jadi lebih baik kau nggak usah berusaha lebih tinggi dariku," "Hah? Yang benar saja! Aku nggak akan mau kau lebih tinggi dariku! Aku akan lebih tinggi darimu, Teme!" Fict yang gaje n banyak typo. RnR?


Nahahaha! Fict terbaru! Oneshot! Pertama kalinya bikin oneshot, jadi maaf kalo akhirnya menggantung.

Aku bikin fict ini pas baca komik yang judulnya "Little Honey" karya Saku Haruse di Nakayoshi Lovely-Peach. Aku suka banget sama ceritanya. Umm, aku niru sedikit jalan ceritanya… (Saku Haruse-sensei: "Sedikit mananya? Banyak gitu!")

Huhu, sepertinya aku ini kurang imajinasi, ya? Niru melulu… *pundung*

Yasudahlah! Gak mau banyak cing-cong gini! Baca n review, ya?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mamashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

* * *

**My Little Uke **

"Naruto, ohayou!" sapa Kiba saat bertemu Naruto di koridor sekolah.

"Ah, ohayou!" balas Naruto.

"Minum sebanyak itu apa nggak kenbanyakan?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk kotak susu yang dibawa Naruto. Naruto menggeleng. "Demi mengalahkan Teme, ini nggak banyak, tapi baru 1/4 –nya," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat kotak susu 1 liter.

"Norak, tau!"

Bruk! Naruto jatuh karena ada seseorang yang menendang punggungnya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang sambil mengelus punggungnya yang sakit. "Teme, apa-apaan, sih! Sakit, tau!"

"Masih tetap pendek, ya, kamu," Sasuke yang tadi menendang Naruto menyentil kening Naruto.

"A-apa, sih? Memangnya aku bisa tinggi dalam jangka waktu seminggu! Teme bodoh!" Tangan Naruto yang tadi mengelus punggung, kini sedang mengelus keningnya yang disentil Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto. "Kau itu sudah ditakdirkan lebih pendek dariku, jadi lebih baik kau nggak usah berusaha lebih tinggi dariku," bisik Sasuke.

"Hah? Yang benar saja! Aku nggak akan mau kau lebih tinggi dariku! Aku akan lebih tinggi darimu, Teme!" balas Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau mau lebih tinggi dariku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Agar aku nggak disebut-sebut sebagai Uke-mu sama Fujoshi-Fujoshi di sekolah ini! Hanya masalah tinggi badan, aku jadi Uke? Cih, menyebalkan," tukas Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Naruto emang lebih pendek dari Sasuke. Cuma 8 senti di bawah Sasuke, sih. Tapi, Naruto nggak suka karena Sasuke mengejeknya 'pendek' terus. Naruto 'kan jadi sebal. Apalagi, hanya karena tinggi tubuhnya, dia dinobatkan jadi Uke resminya Sasuke sama Fujoshi-Fujoshi sesekolah. Sasuke, sih, biasa aja. Dia 'kan emang suka sama Naruto, tapi gengsi ngomongnya. Naruto nggak sadar kalau Sasuke suka sama dia. Dia tau-nya Sasuke benci banget sama dia.

"Hm… itu alasannya? Kamu nggak mau jadi Uke-ku, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Si-siapa yang mau jadi Uke kamu? A-aku nggak mau!" tolak Naruto sedikit blushing.

"Tenang saja, aku nggak ada masalah sama tinggi badan, kok," ujar Sasuke sambil senyum manis. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi blushing. "Be-benar?" tanya Naruto canggung.

"Nggaklah. Aku mau cari Uke yang tingginya 5 senti di bawahku. Kalo sama kamu yang 8 senti di bawahku, males banget!" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang kelihatan sewot.

"DASAR TEME JELEK! SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU SAMA KAMU! AKU BUKAN HOMO!" teriak Naruto dengan keras. Sasuke tidak peduli dan melanjutkan jalan.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kamu tinggi,kok! Lebih tinggi dari Konohamaru," kata Kiba menenangkan.

"Kalah…,"

"Hah?" Kiba bingung. "Kamu ngomong sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Akan kukalahkan Teme Pantat Ayam iitu!" Naruto langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke dengan kecepatan cahaya. (Sena: "Woi, itu mah gue!")

x-x-x-x-x

"Hei, Dobe! Kamu piket, 'kan? Hapus papan tulis itu," suruh Sasuke saat pulang sekolah. Naruto cemberut. "Bawel! Nggak dikasih tau juga aku tau!" Naruto mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan mulai menghapus papan tulis yang penuh rumus-rumus 1-C udah kosong, cuma tinggal Naruto yang lag piket dan Sasuke yang lagi mengerjakan soal. Sasuke lebih sering mengerjakan tugas di sekolah. Kalau di rumah, suka diganggu sama Itachi.

"Ngh!" Naruto berjinjit agar bisa menghapus papan tulis bagian atas. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang berusaha untuk menghapus bagian atas papan tulis. Melihat Naruto yang kesulitan begitu, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Makanya, jadi orang jangan pendek-pendek. Jadi susah, 'kan?" Sasuke membantu Naruto menghapus bagian atas papan tulis. Naruto kaget. "Ma-mau apa kamu? Kamu nggak piket, 'kan? Ja-jangan ganggu aku!" kata Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"Ke-kenapa malah senyum-senyum, sih! Aneh, tau! Kayak orang gila!" Naruto melempar penghapus ke wajah Sasuke.

"A-aduh, kamu! Sakit, tau!" Sasuke mengelus hidungnya yang terkena lemparan penghapus lebih dulu.

"GYAAAA~!" Teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut."Apaan, sih! Jangan bikin aku kaget!" bentak Sasuke marah.

"Sa-Sasuke, kamu mimisan!" Naruto menunjuk hidung Sasuke yang mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke melihat tangannya yang tadi mengelus hidungnya. Ada darahnya.

"Sasuke, ayo ke UKS!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menahan tarikan Naruto. Naruto menoleh dengan heran. "Ada apa? Ayo, cepat!" kata Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Nggak usah khawatir seperti itu, Naruto. Nanti juga berhenti sendiri," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi-," Naruto berusaha menjelaskan, tap dipotong oleh Sasuke. "Tenang saja," Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Naruto lembut.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Teme!" Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya.

"Mana panggilan 'Sasuke' tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mempermainkan.

"Nggak akan kuucapkan lagi! Aku mau pulang!" Naruto meraih tasnya dan berjalan pulang.

"Fuh! Padahal, kupikir dia juga suka padaku," gumam Sasuke. Sasuke merapikan bukunya dan berjalan pulang. "Lain kali, akan kubuat dia lebih khawatir,"

x-x-x-x-x

"Masih saja pendek. Bagaimana kau bisa jadi Seme-ku?" ejek Sasuke saat bertemu Naruto di koridor. Naruto menoleh dengan kesal. "Berisik! Aku nggak mau jadi Seme-mu, tau! Aku nggak mau Yaoi-an! Aku nggak Homo!" kata Naruto dengan setengah membentak.

"Haa, terserah. Tapi kalau kamu nggak tinggi-tinggi, bisa diledek Uke-ku terus, lho," ujar Sasuke sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ah, Teme! Tunggu!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Da-dahimu luka…?" Naruto menunjuk dahi Sasuke. Sasuke memutar matanya. "Nggak sakit,kok. Kemarin tertimpa buku di rumah," jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi…," Naruto terlihat cemas. Dalam hati, Sasuke menyeringai. 'Berhasil! Naruto khawatir denganku!' batin Sasuke.

"Nih!" Naruto menyerahkan band-aid di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menangkapnya. "Kau memberiku cinta, Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak dan berlari meninggalka Naruto.

"Hei! Jangan ngomong yang bikin orang salah paham, dong! Teme bodoh!" bentak Naruto. Tapi, sayangnya Sasuke nggak dengar.

"Menyebalkan!" Naruto menggembungkan pipnya.

x-x-x-x-x

"Hh! Teme, jangan ganggu aku!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke yang terus memperhatikannya. Sasuke melirik Naruto. "Bilang saja, kau kesulitan mengerjakan soal ini," kata Sasuke santai.

"Siapa yang kesulitan? Aku bsa, kok!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lalu, kenapa semuanya belum ada jawabannya?" tanya Sasuke sambl menunjuk buku Naruto yang berisi soal-soal tanpa jawaban.

"Hah? A-aku sedang berpikir dulu!" jawab Naruto sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ng-nggak usah! Aku nggak mau dibantu kamu," tolak Naruto.

"Jujur saja, Dobe. Aku mau, kok, membantumu," kata Sasuke. Naruto melirik Sasuke. Kelihatannya Sasuke sedang nggak berbohong. Naruto menghela nafas. "Ajari aku!" kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Katakan, 'mohon bantuannya, Sasuke'," pinta Sasuke dengan santai. Naruto mendelik kesal, tapi akhirnya mengalah. "Mo-mohon bantuannya, Sasuke!" kata Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata _Sasuke_ karena nggak terima mulutnya menyebut nama Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Kerjakan soal ini pakai rumus ini," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk soal yang dimaksud. Naruto mengangguk paham. "Mm… kalau soal yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Nih, pakai rumus ini!" Sasuke menulis rumus di selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Naruto membaca rumus yang diberikan Sasuke. "Sa-Teme, aku bingung,"

"Hh, sini!" Sasuke menarik Naruto agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh, eh! Sa-Sasuke! Ka-!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, ayo kerjakan!" Sasuke menyentil kening Naruto pelan.

"Iya, tapi…," Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke meliriknya. "Tapi apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"INI TERLALU DEKAT, BODOH!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke menutup telinganya. Memang tadi jarak wajah Sasuke dan Naruto dekat banget. Naruto saja sampai merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

"Hh, iya! Maaf saja! Ayo, kerjakan lagi!" Sasuke meraih buku Naruto. Naruto mendengus dan kembali menyimak apa yang Sasuke ajarkan padanya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke. Naruto yang sedang mengerjakan soal dengan serius hanya menjawab, "Hn?"

"Aku suka padamu,"

DEG!

Jantung Naruto langsung lompat keluar. Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Ja-jangan bercanda, dasar bodoh!" kata Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Aku suka padamu," kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto blushing. Sebenarnya belakangan ini Naruto juga suka Sasuke. entah apa yang membuat Naruto tertarik pada Sasuke.

"A-aku nggak suka sama kamu!" ucap Naruto. Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. "Lalu, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-apa? I-ini… aku cuma demam, Teme!" elak Naruto. Sasuke menyentuh dahi Naruto. "Nggak panas, kok," kata Sasuke.

Naruto diam saja, membiarkan Sasuke menyentuh dahinya. Sasuke menatap mata safir Naruto. "Naruto, aku serius padamu," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Aku suah dengar, jangan bicara lagi," balas Naruto.

"Apa kau juga suka padaku?" tanya Sasuke. Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Ditepisnya tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah suka padamu… aku benci padamu, Sasuke! Selama ini kamu mengejekku, aku benci padamu! Benci banget!" Naruto berlari ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan seluruh siswa di kelas yang bengong.

x-x-x-x-x

"Apa yang kulakukan?" gumam Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya. Entah kenapa, suasana sepi di halaman belakang sekolah membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah. Mengatakan benci pada orang yang disukai, itu yang Naruto lakukan. Padahal Naruto senang. Tapi, kalau mengungkapkannya di depan kelas, Naruto nggak mau. Di kelas, Naruto dikenal benci pada Sasuke. Kalau tiba-tiba Naruto bilang suka pada Sasuke, bisa-bisa seisi kelas…

"Naruto?"

Naruto melihat ke belakang. Sasuke? Ya, Sasuke. Naruto langsung mendelik kesal. "Mau apa kau ke mari?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Aku ke mari untuk bertemu my little Uke," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku bukan Uke kamu! Aku orang yang ben-!"

Belum selesai Naruto bicara, Sasuke menarik Naruto ke pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata Naruto. "Aku seirus," bisik Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah. Dengan cepat, Naruto memeluk Sasuke. "A-aku juga… suka sama Sasuke," kata Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Maaf, ya, kalau aku mengejekmu terus. Soalnya, kalau kamu nggak aku ejek, kamu nggak akan melihat ke arahku," jelas Sasuke.

"Tak diejekpun aku akan terus melihatmu," balas Naruto. Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Se-sesak. A-aku ke kelas dulu," Naruto berjalan ke arah kelas.

"Jangan lepaskan lagi," kata Sasuke pelan. Dengan cepat, diraihnya tangan Naruto dan digenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku menyukaimu, my little Uke!" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum, membuat Naruto kembali blushing.

"Lebih dari suka, boleh?" (Sasuke)

"Te-terserah kamu saja!" (Naruto)

"Kalau begtu…," Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang. "Aku mencintaimu. Aishiteru, Naruto,"

Naruto tersenyum. "Aishiteru, Sasuke!"

Sementara itu…

"Hoi, ngapain ngeliatin Sasuke sama Naruto?" tanya Kiba saat melihat gerombolan cewek-cewek yang diketahui berotak Fujoshi sedang mengintip Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sssstt! Jangan berisik! Dasar anjing galak!" kata sebagian anak cewek yang lagi kusyuk mengintip Sasuke sama Naruto.

"Benar-benar Fujoshi," komentar Kiba dan berjalan meninggalkan gerombolan tadi.

**The End

* * *

**

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~…. (Readers: "Ilernya netes, tuh!")

Ke-ke-kenapa jadinya begitu? Apa karena aku kecepatan? (waktu ngetik: 2 hari)

Akhirnya menggantung, ya? Aku emang nggak ahli bikin oneshot. Hiks… dasar aku manusia tanpa bakat…

Maaf kalo pendek, gaje, alur kecepetan, kurang jelas isinya, typo(s), de el el. Hiks… aku emang payah… Hiks… *nangis sambil ngiris bawang*

Terakhir, aku minta reviewnya, ya? Flame juga boleh,kok!

Pengumuman gak penting 

Fict-ku yang "My Uke Is A Killer" sama "Triple Six" bakal apdet bareng. "Love Game" sama "Milionaire Boy" dipublish bareng. Nggak tau, sih, kapan publish n apdetnya… *digerebek sama Readers, terus dimutilasi, terus dibuang ke sungai, ditemukan dengan sangat mengenaskan, lalu dikubur di sebelah makam kucing*


End file.
